


Passing Time

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rambling, Season 4 Episode 10, mentions of True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one else looked at it, so all mistakes and incoherent ramblings are mine</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> No one else looked at it, so all mistakes and incoherent ramblings are mine

Scott was trying to focus on things other than the impending fight he knew was coming and also distract the supernaturals he was helping to hide. He needed something that would require concentration and focus to follow so that he could calm everyone down as much as possible.

“Ok random question for you all, have you ever seen True Blood?” Scott asked. When no one affirmed that they had he began to recount the whole series.

Two hours later….

“And that takes us to season 2!” Scott exclaimed. “Oh hey! Chris! Maybe you can help us?”

Everyone else in the group turned pleading eyes to Chris. Although they enjoyed hearing about the series, they couldn’t let Scott go on for another 2 hours for each season.


End file.
